Alguien a quien proteger
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Su fría mirada estaba relajada, en paz, como si hubiera conseguido lo que más necesitaba. Como su padre siempre le decía, alguien a quien proteger.


N/A:

Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi…

Este es mi primer fic de inuyasha, espero que les guste… espero reviews! Se aceptan tomatazos. Pero que no duelan, si?

* * *

-Señor Sesshomaru… -llamó aquella vocecita que hacía que el día de los dos demonios que la acompañaban se llenara de alegría; por más que estos lo negasen hacía que sacaran sonrisas para sus adentros y que sus ojos brillasen, o casi.

El interpelado miró a la niña, esperando a que continuara. Al ver que no lo hacía asintió ligeramente, dando a entender que tenía su atención.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿usted se ha enamorado alguna vez? –esto tomó desprevenido a los demonios, pero Jaken lo tomó casi como un insulto hacia su persona. Aunque nadie le había dirigido la palabra.

-¡Niña tonta! –gruñó con su tono usual. Solo significaba una cosa, un monologo sobre lo grandioso que es el amo Sesshomaru y lo mucho que hay que amarlo. – ¡¿Es que no entiendes? ¡El amo Sesshomaru tiene muchas mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en mujeres, no tiene tiempo! No es como su horrible y sucio hermano inuyasha. Con la cantidad de seres que quieren sus tierras… Tú piensas que se toma la molestia de…pero si serás torpe niña… -Rin había dejado de escuchar, acercándose al inescrutable demonio blanco le sonrió. A veces, así conseguía respuestas o lo que fuera que quisiera.

-Jaken –dijo Sesshomaru, su tono era duro y tan frío que podría helar el mismísimo infierno si se lo propusiera. Pero sus ambiciones aún se mantenían en esta dimensión y no parecía intencionado a cambiarlas. La última vez casi perdió a su Rin por desear poderes del más allá.

-¿S-sí amo bonito?

-Hay un río a un par de millas, pesca algo para Rin y vuelve antes de cenar.

Ni Rin ni el interpelado se habían percatado de que el sol comenzaba a esconderse. El estómago de la niña rugió, casi como si su cuerpo quisiera obedecer cada una de las palabras de su señor.

-Enseguida –por lo general, Jaken hubiera maldecido en voz baja diciendo que era una molestia, pero el tono de su amo había dejado claro que no quería retrasos.

Esperaron a que los gruñidos del viejo Jaken se perdieran a lo lejos. Le agradaba quedarse a solas con su amo. A pesar de que seguía con la misma gélida mirada, era diferente. Tomó la mano del demonio, como una pequeña que va de la mano de su padre. Él no le respondió el apretón, pero disminuyó el ritmo del paso para que le fuera más sencillo seguirle.

-Señor Sesshomaru. –repitió, incansable hasta conseguir que su curiosidad se saciara. -¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez?

-Sí –contestó secamente, no supo porqué le dio esa respuesta a la niña, simplemente la mentira brotó de sus labios, tan natural que casi parecía verdad. Rin reflexionó unos momentos sobre aquello. Pasaron los minutos, ambos iban todavía de la mano.

-¿Era bonita?

-Te responderé cuando seas mayor. –contestó, siempre mirando al horizonte. Esperaba no tener que responder en algún momento a todo lo que había contestado con aquella frase.

Repentinamente Sesshomaru soltó la mano de la pequeña criatura y se adelantó con paso firme. Sabía que significaba. Jaken estaba volviendo. Rin trató de subirse al lomo de Ah-Un pero era demasiado alto para ella. Una mano la levantó de la parte de atrás del cuello del quimono y la depositó en la montura. Justo como una madre hace con sus cachorros.

Se oyó algo entre los arbustos, pero sabían que se trataba de Jaken. El báculo –que le doblaba en altura- lo delataba; llegó con tres enormes salmones, jadeando y empapado. Rin se rió al imaginar al señor Jaken cayendo en el agua por tomar uno de los enormes peces. Este respondió a sus risas con un ceño fruncido, un discurso sobre lo genial que son los demonios.

Acamparon en un pequeño claro, cerca de unas rocas, Sesshomaru recostó su espalda sobre un tronco en su acostumbrada postura relajada, cerró los ojos, pero solo para poder concentrarse más en sus demás sentidos. Olía a brisa fresca de otoño. No era fría para él, pero entreabrió los ojos para ver si era igual para los humanos. Rin se encontraba una posición relajada, acobijada cerca de Jaken, que abrazaba su báculo como a un peluche.

Prestó atención a los sonidos. Se oían los búhos ulular de manera arrulladora, el batir de las alas de los murciélagos y los insectos nocturnos hacían una especia de melodía cuando se tenía u oído tan sensible como el del demonio blanco. Luego de sentir la armonía de la naturaleza, todo se quedó casi en completo silencio. Un aullido rompió la quietud. Parecía un lobo común, pero supo que para la pobre Rin no habría diferencia.

Tuvo las esperanzas de que estuviera inconsciente, sumida en la profundidad de su inocente mente. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para observar a su protegida. Temblaba y no a causa de la briza, con todo gusto hubiera ido a matar a aquel escandaloso ser; al recordar lo mucho que aborrecía la niña las muertes pudo contener sus ansias de sangre.

-Jaken –llamó a su servidor. No esperó respuesta. Con voz lo suficientemente baja agregó: -Ve a buscar un nuevo quimono para Rin, no me gusta que lleve puesto el mismo mucho tiempo.

-P-pero amo bonito… -comenzó a balbucear. Solo hizo falta una dura mirada para que corriera en busca de lo que su señor le había pedido.

El sapo se llevó consigo a Ah-Un y salió del improvisado campamento. Rin oía todo, pero hizo como si estuviera dormida, tal vez así no tendría que ir con Jaken y alejarse de su querido Sesshomaru.

-Rin –la llamó el demonio de cabella platinada. Ella se acercó en silencio, sin miedo, sabía que jamás dejaría que algo le pasara. Sabía que por alguna razón él la había revivido y por más que no supiera el por qué eso los mantendría unidos de por vida. -¿qué sucede? –otro aullido, la pequeña chiquilla reprimió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Lobos, parecían solo ser una pequeña manada de lobos comunes, pero todo su ser gritaba que corriera.

-Yo… este… -No quería parecer débil y asustadiza frente al señor Sesshomaru. Así que solo bajó la cabeza.

-Entiendo que no te gusten los lobos –ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Jamás era tan comprensivo y menos si había alguien cerca. Tal ver por eso había enviado a Jaken lejos. El seguía recostado contra el grueso tronco. Causando que sus ojos se encontraban a la misma altura.

-Lamento no ser valiente como usted. –murmuró la niña, sintiéndose avergonzada; bajó la mirada a sus sucios pies.

-No importa, después de todo, no eres más que una humana. –Un aullido, más cercano esta vez. Esta vez Rin no pudo contener el escalofrío que descendió por su pequeña espalda, dejándola tiritando una vez que se había retirado.

Se volteó deslizando sus pies hacia donde se encontraba la cobija. El hombre blanco la miró alejarse. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, se sentía sucio, cruel, vil y por primera vez esa sensación le resultó desagradable. No estaba despedazando nada con sus garras, no estaba causando retorcerse de dolor a nadie, entonces: ¿Qué era aquella sensación, eso que amargaba su boca? Trató de llamarle la atención a la niña, de hacerla volver y preguntarle que le había hecho, por qué le él verla así de temerosa le causaba rabia.

-Rin –dijo con una voz más dulce de lo que deseaba. Ella volteó y una sonrisa se dibujó, brillante, en su rostro cuando se encontró con Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste, moviéndose con elegancia a un lado, dejándole un lugar a su lado para reposar su espalda.

La niña estaba demasiado emocionada por el gesto y se sentó sobre su regazo. Y apoyó su cabeza encima del pecho del demonio. _"¿Qué es este calor en mi pecho? No creí que estar con humanos realmente fuera contagioso. Supuse que todos eran cuentos de mi madre para asustarme."_ Pensó el hombre. Cuando volvió su atención a Rin notó que su respiración era pausada y profunda. Se había dormido en tan solo unos minutos. Observó aquella activa criaturita descansar. Una leve sonrisa se había asomado por entre las comisuras de sus labios.

A sabiendas de que Jaken tardaría un par de días en volver, decidió rodear a su protegida con sus brazos, arrullándola. Se permitió el lujo de echarle una última mirada llena de cariño. Preguntándose por enésima vez que era lo que lo había cambiado. ¿Serían esos ojos chocolate, siempre inocentes y curiosos? O tal vez había sido el cariño que derramaban cada uno de sus poros. No lo sabía y en ese momento lo único que parecía importante para el demonio era inhalar el aroma de Rin y protegerla, con su vida de ser necesario.

* * *

Dejar a Rin en la aldea había sido lo más difícil que había hecho es Amo Sesshomaru y Jaken lo sabía. Al pasar meses separados de la niña, se volvía más amargo y frío. Sus fríos ojos perdían la gelidez que los caracterizaba para ser remplazados por una mirada casi muerta. Su silencio se extendía hasta lo inexplicable. Claro que su subordinado jamás dijo nada, temiendo forzar la ya poca paciencia de su amo. Solo podía mantenerse lejos un par de días, -nunca más de dos semanas y media- lo cual le costaba trabajo y a duras penas conseguía. Era como si dejara su parte más importante allí, con ella.

Tal vez esa niña había logrado lo que nadie pudo en milenios. Derretir esa coraza de hielo que se creían impenetrable, derribar ese mural que protegía y aislaba su corazón. Y peor aún, había logrado robarlo, sacarle eso que aquel demonio blanco de cabellos plateados tanto protegía. Jaken no estaba seguro de que forma lo había hecho. Había quienes lo acusaban de haberse enamorado de una humana, como un hombre se enamora de una mujer. Otros aseguraban que la había adoptado ya que era tan frío que nadie podría amarlo nunca. Por su parte no estaba seguro. Tal vez había dejado a la niña allí para no verse forzado a tomar el rol de padre, el cual, a largo plazo le impediría estar con ella. O tal vez solo era lástima.

El viejo demonio sapo se detuvo en las afueras, sabía que su amo Sesshomaru quería tiempo a solas con su protegida, excusándose decidió esperar allí con Ah-Un y observar la escena de lejos.

-Señor Sesshomaru –Dijo alegremente la niña, con una sonrisa. Aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo extraño. ¿Acaso estará enfadada? "_humanos_" pensó Jaken.

Rin se encontraba sentada en una pequeña loma, mirando en ocaso. Esa tarde era especialmente rojizo. Pero no parecía hambriento de sangre, sino, parecía pedir a gritos pasión; perfecto clima para enamorados. El silencio entre la humana y el yokai fue profundo, interminable.

Sesshomaru se sentó a medio metro de ella, preparándose para el incesante parloteo, pero este no se hizo presente. Preocupando al demonio de ojos ambarinos Rin suspiró con pesadez, no es que supiera mucho de humanos, pero tal vez había enfermando.

-Dime qué piensas –exigió frío el lord ya que la chica parecía poco dispuesta a comenzar una charla.

-Que esta vez se tomó su tiempo para venir. –Sesshomaru guardó silencio.

Jaken no lo había pensado, pero era cierto. Para un humano nueve meses era una eternidad. Para un yokai, diez años era un pestañeo. En solo cuatro años, Rin había pasado de ser una cría a ser una mujer, aunque para el abuelo Jaken siempre sería una mocosa. Así que supuso que era normal que ella se sintiera abandonada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó. Rara vez oía las opiniones ajenas. Por lo que la gélida pregunta sacó al demonio verde de sus pensamientos.

Rin dio un respingo.

-Quiero que sea sincero. Si es que no me quiere y por eso me dejó abandonada; si es que le avergüenza que los demás lo vean con una débil humana o tal vez soy una carga y lo hace por lástima o tal vez hay una hermosa mujer demonio a la que no quiere que vea. Solo quiero que me sea sincero, señor Sesshomaru.

-Recuerda esa vez que me preguntaste si alguna vez amé a alguien

A pesar de que Rin sabía que era podía ser una las respuestas sintió como su le clavaran un cuchillo y luego, a la herida abierta le tiraran sal, dolía. Mucho. Pero su cuerpo era demasiado débil, para el gusto de su señor. Así que su espíritu debía de ser fuerte, como el de un guerrero. A pesar de que sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo miró al cielo, oscuro ya que los últimos rayos de sol caían. Lentamente asintió.

-Me preguntaste si era linda –prosiguió –Ella es hermosa, -alzó su vista al cielo, viendo sin mirar.

-¿Cómo es? –inquirió Rin. Curiosa por saber contra quien había perdido. Esa debía de ser una gran yokai.

Jaken aguantaba la respiración. No sabía de quien se trataba ni recordaba haber visto a su amo con mujer alguna en los últimos tiempos, bueno, solo con… "_No pude haberme pasado por alto eso, se me ha pegado la torpeza de la niña. Que mal sirviente soy, amo bonito. Con razón usted me golpea siempre_" se lamentó en su fuero interno.

-Tiene ojos chocolates, cabellos negros y una sonrisa constante. –respondió. "P_or lo menos se parece a mí_" pensó Rin. Tratando de tomar el valor para preguntar el nombre de la afortunada rodeó sus piernas con sus rodillas. Se sentía devastada. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Sesshomaru lo aceptaría de buen grado. Cerró los ojos, tal vez así el dolor sería ligeramente suprimido.

Antes de poder concentrarse lo suficiente para lograrlo, sintió unas cálidas manos que hacían que aquella agonía se fuera desplazando fuera de su pecho. Disfrutando de aquella mano amiga se permitió quedarse quieta, sin preguntarse quién era el dueño de aquellas filosas garras. "_un minuto, filosas garras…_" Pensó Rin y abrió los ojos repentinamente para ver a su señor a unos centímetros de su rostro. No pudo objetar, ya que al reaccionar sus labios habían sido aprisionados en un dulce apretón. No fue un beso largo o profundo, pero dejó a la pobre joven sin aliento.

-Se-señor Sesshomaru –susurró incrédula.

-¿Ya sabes quién era esa mujer?

Rin se ruborizó. Sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas estaban del mismo color que aquel extraño atardecer. Sintiéndose cansada y abrumada por las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, dando media vuelta sobre sí se apoyó en el pecho de su amo. Permitiendo que éste la rodeara con sus brazos, protegiéndola. Ahora que el sol se había escondido, la luna y las estrellas eran las testigos de aquella dulce y silenciosa declaración.

-No me odies, Rin. –susurró Sesshomaru al oído de su protegida. Descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión de éste y del hombro derecho donde sus labios succionaron dejando la piel rosada. Ella no era capaz de pensar, de sentir otra cosa más que los anhelados labios sobre sí.

Luego de unos momentos sintió un pinchazo un tanto doloroso. Pero enseguida el hermoso demonio pasó su lengua por el lugar, curando la herida al igual que cuando se raspaba cuando era una niña. Pero era una sensación diferente. Era como si esta vez significara algo importante.

-¿Por qué iría a odiarlo?

-Porque ahora, eres mía. Serás mi mujer. Esa es la manera de los demonios de marcar a nuestras compañeras. –su tono era casi monótono pero un atisbo de dulzura se asomaba. No había pregunta alguna en ella. Sonaba como una orden, dulce.

-No podría desearlo de otro modo, mi señor.

Jaken cayó sentado por la impactante escena. Esperaba no haber hecho mucho ruido, eso atraería la atención de y significaría su muerte. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de estar seguro que hizo un terrible estruendo él siguió abrazado a la niña. Su fría mirada estaba relajada, en paz, como si hubiera conseguido lo que más necesitaba. Como si padre siempre le decía, alguien a quien proteger.

-FIN-

* * *

N/A:

Espero sus reviews!

Al fiiiiiiiiiiin, es la una menos diez, acabado de finalizar mi primer fic, de inuyasha. Amo esta pareja, sobre todo a Sesshomaru. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir otro one-shot, pero el tiempo a veces es escaso.

Cariños.


End file.
